Despairful Memories
by Leon Kuwata Baseball Star
Summary: My personal take on what Hope's Peak Academy was like if Kazuichi Souda and Leon Kuwata knew eachother. From when they met, to the tragedy that tore them apart. Rated M for language and Leon's execution.
1. Chapter 1

Despairful Memories

Chapter 1

The sound of students talking amidst themselves, gossiping and laughing as they discussed the latest drama reached the ears of the pink-haired mechanic, who was grabbing his backpack from his locker, ready to retreat to his dorm on the second floor of Hope's Peak Academy. The ultimate mechanic was 18, with not too much activity in the way of social life. He was a student in Class 77-B. As such, he usually only saw his fellow classmates, but sometimes he saw the students of freshman class 78. He himself was a sophmore, having been held back a year. The mechanic had been...distracted...last year. He had let himself obsess over his hobby of building and dismantling. He had been working on a car, using parts from the local junkyard. He could live in the junkyard honestly. he really could. To him, nothing was more perfect. Unfortunately, his obsession cost him his grades. As such, he was forced to repeat sophomore year, joining class 77-B. This time, he was making sure to keep his grades in check. After all, he didn't wanna end up like Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro had been in his freshman class for 3 years, according to everyone else. He was 19. The mechanic had known Hiro in his freshman year, as one of his classmates. Unfortunately, Hiro's attention had always seemed to be elsewhere...That, or his brain didn't like schoolwork. The pink-haired male was glad this only his first year being held back. He didn't wanna be like Hiro. As he shut his locker to walk away, the sight of a male with spiked back red hair, pale blue eyess, and the start of a goatee suddenly filled his vision. The startled mechanic let out a loud shout, eyes bulging.

"AAAHHHHHH! What the hell, man?!" The mechanic could feel his heart racing. He hated how he scared so easily. The red-head just laughed.

"Sorry, Kazuichi...I would say I wasn't trying to scare you, but..."

"But you totally were, weren't you, Leon?" Kazuichi crossed his arms as he seemed to relax. Leon just gave a sheepish grin as he reached an arm behind his head, rubbing his neck.

"Ok, yeah, I so was...Sorry, you just scare too easily! Anyway, scaring you isn't my only reason for stopping by..." The way his brows lowered at the far corners, the way the corner of his grin twitched upwards, and Kazuichi already knew something was up. Usually when Leon gave him that nervous look, it meant he had broke-

"Oh no...no way! You can't be serious! I just fixed that thing last week!"

"I know, I know...! Sorry, what can I say? Ultimate baseball star, remember?"

"Are you sure you're not the ultimate jinx? You're the only one who makes it possible to hit a baseball straight into an automatic pitcher..." Kazuichi gripped his cap and pulled it down by his eyes as he groaned. He knew Leon didn't even like practicing. He barely liked baseball. But Coach made him practice regardless. Whenever Leon used the academy's automatic pitcher, he somehow managed to hit the ball so that it went straight back into the machine, breaking it. He was surprised the pitcher hadn't exploded yet. Everytime the pitcher broke, someone from the team would come find Kazuichi so he could fix it. Not that he minded. He just wished Leon would aim elsewhere. Sometimes he could swear that Leon did it on purpose...

"Ok, fine, I'll fix it. Geez, man...Be more careful, won't you?!" Leon just slapped him on the back with a grin.

"Thanks, Kazu! Sure, no problem! Tell you what, I'll buy you a cola ok? Sound fair?" The sound of a free cola immediately perked up the mechanic. Yes, Leon was a troublemaker, yes Leon annoyed him a lot, but Leon knew him well. The red-head had befriended the mechanic the first time he had come to fix the pitcher. Everytime Kazuichi would sit on the ground, woking on the machine, Leon would start up a conversation with him, to help kill the time. it was through these conversations that Kazuichi learned that Leon wanted to pursue music. Specificly, he wanted to be the ultimate musician, a title which belonged to his current classmate, Ibuki Mioda. Too bad she wasn't very good with heavy metal...He made a habit to stay away when she was performing, so he wouldn't bust his ear drums. Not that Leon was much better. Last month, Leon invited kazuichi to his dorm on the first floor, so he could hear him play the guitar. Needless to say, that was the frst, and last time, that Kazuichi agreed to hear him play guitar. Kazuichi was at first confused why the ultimate baseball star wanted to be a musician. But the answer to that quickly became obvious.

_"Duh! Chicks LOVE musicians, Kazu! Everyone knows that musicians, especially rockers, bring in all the girls!"_

That was when he learned Leon Kuwata was a bit of a womanizer. He often saw him with a girl on his arm, but it was often a different girl each time. Although lately he had seen the red-head Sayaka Maizono, the ultimate pop sensation, a lot recently. Leon said he liked pure-hearted girls. A statement Kazuichi agreed with. That and blondes, like Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate princess. Just thinking about her made him fee like he would melt. Leon let out a snicker when he saw the look on Kazuichi's face. the mechanic had his eyes wide, with a blush on his cheeks as he grinned.

"Oh man I know that face...You're thinking about Sonia, aren't you? Come on, we got a pitcher to fix!" he grabbed the mechanic by the arm, pulling him with him outside to the batting cage.

__

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

__Chapter 2

At the batting cage, another conversation took place between the two males. The team was in the field, throwing baseballs around while Leon accompanied Kazuichi. He leaned against the fence while he watched.

"Hey Kazu...I've been thinking...You're clssmates with Ibuki, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Why do you- Nevermind, that was adumb question. You want me to ask her to give you guitar lessons, don't you?" the mechanic looked over at Leon with a wide smirk on his face baring his pointed teeth. Everyone always asked him if he filed his teeth to make them that way. The answer? Yes, he sharpened them. He was always bullied growing up, so he changed his image. He also dyed his hair, and got contacts, too. Some people found his appearance intimdating and avoided him out of fear, despite the fact he was a coward. A trait that Kazuichi still carried with him, unfortunately. Girls did take a temporary interest in him though! When he first met Leon however, Leon wasn't scared at all. He said his teeth were 'the most punkish thing he'd ever seen'. Kazuichi assumed it had been a compliment, given the red-head's love of punk rock. Now, Leon gulped. That look usually meant the gears in Kazuichi's head were turning. This was gonna make two I. for him. He could feel it.

"You want something in return, don't you?"

"Of course! you get a LOT of favors off me, Leon...Alright, I'll talk to Ibuki...In exchange, I want...you to talk to Sonia and try and get her to go on a date with me!" leon's eyes widened.

_Fuck...Fuck fuck fuck...! A date with the ultimate princess?! Well...All I can do is try, right? Maybe I can use my charm and persuade her? Yeah! After all, no grl can resist Leon Kuwata!_

"Alright, deal! I'll do my best!" Leon smirked and held out his hand. The two shook on it, then went back to work on the automatic pitcher.

That evening, Kazuichi rang the doorbell for Leon's dorm, eager to hear how things went with Sonia. when the door opened, he was grinning ear to ear, with that lovestruck look on his face. However that look quickly deflated as he saw leon standing there, with an icepack from the nurse's office over his eye. His eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Hey, hey, hey! what happened to you, man?!"

"...Sonia happened..."  
_  
After the pitcher had been fixed, and he had bought Kazuichi some cola, Leon quickly left to go find Sonia, while Kazuichi went to go talk to ibuki. he tracked the princess to her dorm on the second floor, with the rest of class 77-B, and rang her doorbell. he gave her his best smile as she answered the door, leaning against the doorframe. The princess looked surprised to see him._

_"Oh, Leon Kuwata! What brings you here?"_

_"Hey, Sonia...Not much...Just wanted to know if you had any plans this week...I mean a girl as gorgeous as you surely MUST have plans, but there's always hope you know?" Leon gave her a wink, propping up his elbow in the doorframe, so that he leaned over to the other side. Sonia was shocked. She knew Leon's reputation...All the girls talked about him._

_"Actually no, I don't have any plans. Other than going to the mall to osbserve teenage culture, of course!" The princess loved to observe people in their daily lives. being from Novoselic, she never got to experience life the way other girls her age would. So naturally she was very eager to learn anything she could._

_"Really! Great! So, how about a date then, huh?"_

_"A date? I'm confused...Aren't you with Sayaka right now?" Leon's brow raised. What was she taking about? Of course he was with Sayaka. Why would she-_

_"Wait, you thought I meant myself, didn't you?"_

_"Of course! Why else would a boy ask a girl for a date?"_

_"Oh wow...Uh..." The baseball star raked his hand through his hair, glancing up towards the ceiling. Another nervous gesture._

_"Well, you see...I'm not interested in dating you-"_

_"Excuse me?! and just excactly what s wrong with me?" Sonia furrowed her brows, planting her hands on her hips. Leon could feel the sweat forming on his forehead. He stumbled back a step, holding his hands out before him._

_"No, nothing's wrong with you! You just misunderstood me that's all! I'm not the one who wants t date you, Kazuichi is!" Leon thought for sure he was in the clear. But then Sonia's anger worsened._

_"Souda?! So you thought you would ask me out on his behalf?! Instead of him just asking me himself?!"_

_"Yes! I mean no! See he agreed to talk to Ibuki for me, and in exchange i had to-"_

_"ibuki?! So it's ibuki you're after! Shame on you! You shouold be ashamed of yourself for trying to cheat on Sayaka!"_

_"No! I'm not cheating on her! i just wanted Ibuki to-"_

_"You just wanted Ibuki to go out with you behind Sayaka's back! Or perhaps you wanted her to come to your dorm so you two could get intimate without Sayaka finding out!"_

_"For the last time, It's not like that! I just wanted guitar lessons for her, that's all! I'm trying to become a musician! I swear!" Leon looked almost terrified now. despite being a princess, Sonia could be pretty damn scary... But now she looked surprised._

_"...Guitar lessons...? Not se-"_

_"NO! I mean sure, Ibuki is hot but i'm with Sayaka!" He was finally calming himself down, regaining his composure. Sonia clasped her hands under chin, looking saddened now._

_"I'm so sorry, Leon! I should not have jumped to conclusions like that...Please forgive me! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I will gladly do so!" That charming smile was back on his face once more as he leaned in the doorframe._

_"So you'll go on a date with Kazuichi then?"_

_BAM!_

"Oh man...Who knew Sonia had such a mean right hook?! Sorry man, I didn't think she'd punch you...!" Kazuichi folded his arms behind his grin, letting out a laugh. Leon rolled his uncovered eye.

"Never make me do that again...Pretty sure she's pissed at us...Or at least you." That was all it took for Kazuichi to deflate.

"Awwww man...! Why won't she go out with me?" He pulled his cap over his face.

"Well at least I talked to Ibuki...She said she'd love to help an aspiring musician...The price for lessons is bringing snacks and soda. You're welcome..." Leon grinned at the happy news he got.

"Awesome! I can totally provide food and drink! Thanks, Kazuichi, you're awesome! I better get some sleep... It's getting late, and I plan to start my lessons after practice! And cheer up...Maybe Sonia isn't the one. But that doesn't mean the girl for you isn't out there, man. Everyone has someone!" Kazuichi sighed, fixing his beanie again after wiping his eyes.

"Thanks...Good night man. Goodluck. And thanks, I'll try and keep that in mind..." Kazuichi sighed. He waved to Leon, then walked back to his dorm. When he got upstairs, he collapsed on his bed and let the thoughts flow through his head. Sonia clearly didn't like him. That alone was enough to break his heart. The fact that she punched Leon because of him told him that she probably hated him. His heart clenched with pain at the despair. He wasn't sure how long he had cried for, or even when he passed out.

__

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Kazuichi was once more at his locker. as he put his algebra textbook away, he slammed the door shut, sulking into the dining room. As he did so, he was surprised when someone stepped in his way. a girl with long, wild blondish-pink pigtails, with a beautiful smile on her face held up two fingers in greeting, with her other hand on her hip.

"Hi! You're Kazuichi Souda, right? I'm Junko Enoshima! The ultimate fashionista!" Kazuichi's eyes bulged in disbelief. He knew who Junko was. Everyone did... She only the most popular, most famous girl in the academy...She was on the ccover of every fashion magazine. Girls envied her beauty...And here she was, talking to a mechanic like him... _Junko Enoshima was talking to HIM...In front of everyone!_

"Uh, y-y-yes, I am...! Wow...Junko Enoshima! Did you need something fixed? I'd be more than happy to help you!" The fashionista relaxed her smile.

"Not fixed, no...More like...built...Are you okay? You'e eyes are red...Have you been crying?" She tilted her head innocently, yet her lips pouted with concern. Kazuichi tugged at his blue jumpsuit as he glanced down.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Actually...No...No, I'm not fine...I...I was upset last night...The girl of my dreams hates me..." Junko pouted further. She grabbed Kazuichi's hand and started pulling him out of the dining room. Everyone present watched in stunned silence as Kazuichi was dragged off.

Out in the city, Junko Enoshima had dragged Kazuichi into a small cafe. she sat down across from him at one of the vacant tables, gently stroking his hand.

"Now then...Tell Junko all about it...Okay? Did you know despair can actually help you? The pain we feel from despair can actually help us heal from heartache...So go ahead...Tell me about this girl." So he did. He told junko how he had fallen i love with Sonia the moment he met her. To him she was beautiful, perfect, with no flaws whatsoever. The more he talked, the more comfort he felt from Junko. She listened to his every word, watching him intently. When he finished, Junko pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmmm...Sounds to me like Sonia Nevermind just doesn't like you at all...it's pointless to chase someone who doesn't return your feelings...You know? But instead of letting that despair contrl you...Why not use it? Use it as a shield, a weapon! use it to make yourself stronger, braver...More...awesome! Embrace the despair you're feeling...Don't try and chase it away with hope. Let it into your heart, learn to love it...Then, you'll be happier than you've ever been!"

"...Really...? Accept despair...? I'd...be happy...?"

"Of course! Trust me, been there, done that...now look at how happy I am! I owe it all to despair! You know what you nheed? You need a project! Something to replace Sonia...Which brings me back to my business..." She reached into her purse and whipped out a folded paper. She slapped it down on the table and unfolded it. it was a crude drawing of a bear that was half black, half white. Junko tapped her hair accessories.

"I was hoping you could build...a robot! Just for me! Modelled after these, see? I was thinking of calling him Monokuma...But there's no way someone like me can pull it off...I need someone who knows their way with machines! Someone who knows their tools! I need...you, Kazuichi Souda!" Junko was grinning that infectious grin again. Kazuichi could feel that grin drawing him in. Her energy made him want to help her more than anything...He felt like Junko was someone who appreciated him. Someone he could relate to. He wanted to do anything for her. She took the time to comfort him. Sure Leon helped, but Leon didn't exactly get upset a lot...If not ever...He grabbed the drawig and looked it over.

"So you want this as a robot, right? I'll do it! I'll make this the best, most awesome robot ever! i can even add all kinds of cool functions! Leave this to me, Junko!" he had that dreamy look on his face as junko leaned across the table, ulling him into a tight hug. The position in his face was in was awkward, but he wasn't exactly complaining...

"Oh thank you, Kazuichi! You're amazing! I knew I could count on you! In exchange, I'll help you embrace your despair just like I did!" She pulled his face up and kissed him on the cheek, then let go. She placed some money on the table as some food arrived and waved.

"I have to go talk to my sister now. She'll be so excited! Bye, Kazuichi! I'll see you tomorrow!" She practically ran out the door. Kazuichi felt like he never had before...Thanks to his despair, he befriended Junko Enoshima. An amazing, beautiful girl who appreciated him and his talent, and him as a person.  
Kazuichi could almost swear he was in love...

__

_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Kazuichi got back to the academy, students were already staring at him, talking amongst themselves. Some even said hello to him as he passed. Others complimented his style, while some complimented his talent.

_Wow...All this just from despair? All because of Junko? This is amazing! Junko was right, despair COULD make you happy!_

He was grinning confidently as he walked down the hall. He barely even noticed when a hand grabbed him by the collar, pulling him aside. he pulled his attention from his thoughts to focus on what was happening. Leon had pulled him out of the way, pulling him off to the side.

"Junko Enoshima talked to you! What happened, man? Mondo and Chihiro are waiting on me, but I just had to know what happened...So spill!" Kazuichi was more than happy to tell his friend about his meeting with Junko. how she had bought him lunch at a cafe, how she comforted him, how she talked about despair being a good thing, and lastly, how she had requested him to build a robot for her. At first, Leon was grinning. It sounded like a date to him almost. But then Kazuichi mentioned the robot bear, and he became confused.

"Wait, she wants you to build...a robot? A robot bear? Why? Doesn't sound like Junko..." Kazuichi shrugged.

"She didn't say. But i'm sure she'll tell me. Anyway, I can't wait to start! This is gonna be a big project! I've never built a robot before! This has to be the best robot ever! I better go start designing the blueprints! Igotta go. later Leon!" Kazuichi didn't wait for Leon to respond, leaving the baseball star confused as he ran off to his dorm. Leon scratched his goatee as he thought.

"Hmm...Why does a girl like Junko need a robot? Maybe she has asecret hobby for machines? Guess it makes sense... No different than me wanting to play guitar, right? Right! Long as the guy's happy, then everything's fine! He deserves the happiness." Convinced that everything was fine after all, Leon whistled as he walked off, heading to go meet his friends.

Over the next week, Kazuichi had barely left his dorm. He only lft to attend classes, go eat, or meet with Junko. as promised, she had been teaching him all about despair, and how great it felt. Kazuichi hung on her every word. The more they hung out, the more Kazuichi fell for Junko. She also gave him ideas for the functions she wanted in the robot, dubbed monokuma. He had been busy drawing up the design. When he had the design finished, he had shown it to Junko. She loved it. She strongly encouraged him to continue working, praising him on his good job. he was now busy figuring out how the robot would function and to do that, he had to design it from the inside out, figuring out eah piec. Where it would go, and what it would do. But he didn't give up. Time went on, stretching into months as he wokred fervently on the structure. It wasn't until a year had passed that he had finally finished the blueprints. Now, he had them rolled up into his pocket, whistling as he went to find Junko's dorm. He had barely rung the doorbell when the door swung open. She eagerly pulled the mechanic inside and hopped on her bed, grinning wide.

"Don't tell me...You finished the blueprints?"

"Yup, sure did! take a look!" He pulled out the blueprints and handed them to her. HShe happily unrolled them and looked them over.

"Kazuichi...these are amazing!They're perfect! Does this mean you're ready to build him?"

Kazuichi put one hand on his hip, giving her a thumbs up with his free hand, with a wink included.

"That's right! He's ready for construction! The actual building will be way easier than making the blueprints! He'll be done within months!"

"I can't thank you enough! I can barely contain myself!" Junko squealed, laughing in excitement.

"This gonna be HUGE...! I'm gonna make history with Monokuma! And it's all thanks to you! You know what? I'm gonna make something for you! you're gonna love it!"

"Really? For me? Wow...Thanks, Junko! You don't have to do that..."

"And not show my gratitude? Of course I have to! I won't take no for an answer! Alright, go on and start building, so I can work on your gift! Come see me when Monokuma is finished, ok? Then I'll have your gift ready!"

"Alright. You got it, Junko!" Kazuichi stood up. He grabbed the blueprints and ran back to his dorm.

__

_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

4 months passed since that day. He had been busier than ever, working hard on Monokuma. He was dedicated to the project, to pleasing Junko. As he put the finishing touches on the bear, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm. He was filthy, covered in oil, rust, grease, you name it. But, the robot was done. he hoisted the bear up and lugged it out into the hall, hurrying for the stairs. He couldn't wait to see Junko again! She would be so happy to see Monokuma! as he ran down the hall, the door to a dorm swung open suddenly. Kazuichi didn't have time to stop himself from crashing into the person who came out. Luckily he fell backwards, so he didn't drop Monokuma. Not that he would break...Kazuichi made sure of that. The robot was designed to feel like a stuffed animal, but it was still a robot.

"Kazu? You okay?" Kazuichi looked up as Leon stood. Th impact had knocked him over as well. When he saw the robot, his eyes widened.

"Whoa...Is...Is that it...?" Kazuichi climbed back to his feet with diffuclty.

"Yeah, meet Monokuma! I'm delivering him to Junko! She said she'll have a gift for me!"

"Really? Man, that's awesome! Sounds like she likes you...Who would've thought? You should so ask her out...You two have been seeing each other for meetings for over a year! What have you got to lose, right?" Leon clapped his friend on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging grin.

"Yeah...Yeah I think I will! I've been keeping all my despair from Sonia bottled up inside, embracing it, loving it, just like Junko's been teaching me! I'm sure she'll agree to a date with me! I've done everything she's said after all!" The grin on Leon's face quickly disappeared, replaced with a nervous, confused expression.

_What is he talking about? Bottling despair? emracing it? Loving it? How can you like such a horrible feeling?!_

"Wait a sec...Kazu...Junko's been telling you to basically fill yourself with despair? You don't find that...weird...? Usually people let go of despair, not hold onto it...That can't be healthy..."

"Relax, Leon! It's totally awesome! I've also been watching the movies Junko told me to watch I my spare time. Pretty depressing stuff...But I learned to love it. the pain of heatbreak...the anguish of betrayal...I've embraced it all, just like Junko said! She said it'd make me happy, and look at all the amzing things that have been happening to me! All thanks to despair!" The more Kazuichi talked, the more Leon worried. This was not how a human being should be talking...It sounded like insanity to him...He flinched, stepping back from Kazuichi.

"Kazu...I think something's wrong with you...You're not well...This talk of despair isn't normal...It sounds like something's wrong with Junko...I...I think maybe on second thought...maybe you shouldn't see her..."

"...What are you talking about? You just said-"

"I know, I know what I said...But that was before you told me what she's been doing to you...It feels like she's trying to brainwash you, man!"

"Leon, everyone knows there's no such thing as brainwashing...That's just movies and stuff! You're overeacting. Everything will be fine! You're one of my only friends, and I appreciate the concern, but trust me. It's cool! Just wait, next time you see me, I'm gonna have the most popular girl in school on my arm! It's gonna be so awesome! I gotta go. Later Leon!" He started to run off. Leon's eyes widened. He tried to use his speed to grab the mechanic, but the mechanic was already at Junko's door, ringing the doorbell. He watched as junko pulled Kazuichi inside quickly, slamming the door shut behind him. a knot formed in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong...But what it was, he couldn't figure it out...

_Junko Enoshima...Who are you?  
__

"Alright, Junko...I proudly present...Monokuma!" Kazuichi proudly stood the robot up. Junko hugged it immediately.

"It's the most beautiful, the most despairful thing I've ever seen! You amzed me, Kazuichi Souda...It works exactly as you told me, right?"

"Yup! Here! He handed her some notes, which contained everything about Monokuma. Junko read them over, scanning each word carefully.

"Alright, got it! Okay, ready for your present?" Kazuichi's eyes widened, as did his grin.

"Yes, of course!" Junko giggled, then handed him a touch pad.

"You'll recieve an email on that pad within 3 days...Make sure you're with your classmates when you get it! such a gift like this deserves to be shared!"

"An email? Okay, sure! Not a problem! thanks, Junko! Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you if you'd...-" He was quickly silenced as a delicate finger was pushed to his lips.

"shhh...Don't say anything until _after _the email. Okay? trust me... It'll be to _die _for..."

Outside in the hall, the red-head was still worried for his friend. What was going on in there? was Kazu ok? He raised his fist to knock on the door, just as Kazuichi emerged. Leon's eyes widened as his fist accidently knocked his friend in the head instead.

"Ow! Hey, hey, hey! What the hell man?" Kazuichi groaned, rubbing his head.

"Sorry! My bad man. I was getting worried, so i was gonna knock...What's that?" He raised a brow when he saw the touch pad.

"This? Junko gave it to me. Said to share the email I get in 3 days with the rest of class 77-B. I bet it'll be good! I better go, see ya Leon!" Once again the mechanic ran off before leon could even say anything.

__

_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 days later, Leon was leaning against the wall across from Ms. Chisa's room, where class 77-B held their homeroom at. He was waiting for Kazuichi. The email he mentioned...Something about it had Leon on edge. When the door finally opened he stood up straight, but the sight he saw shocked him to the bone. As class 77-B filed out, each one of them had looks of horror, fear, and...despair...The knot tightened in Leon's stomach. he watched as Gundham stalked past, actually looking quite shaken, which was surprising for the animal breeder. Teruteru was shaking with fear, while Sonia looked white as a ghost. nagito was holding himself tightly, trembling. As the students filed out, he finally saw Kazuichi in the back. He was shaking like leaf, and his cap had been turned around, pulled down so the bill hid his eyes. Leon could swear he heard his teeth chatter.

"...Kazu...? Everything ok, man...?" He cautiously put a hand on the pink-haired male's shoulder, for once trying NOT to scare him.

"Why...Why...? H-h-how could someone like J-j-junko do that...?!" Leon gulped. he could feel his muscles tighten at the mention of the girl.

"Kazu...What was in that email? Tell me."

"The s-s-student council, man...T-t-they're...!" Kazuichi couldn't bring himself to finish. junko had been teaching him how to embrace despair, but this? This was beyond despair. What they had seen was torture... Unable to finish the sentance, he ran off, leaving Leon confused and scared. What was he gonna say? Was the student council-"

"They're dead..." Leon let out a startled cry as Chiaki stepped out of the classroom. She was Chiaki Nanami, the class president of 77-B, as well as the ultimate gamer. She seemed more composed than the rest of the class.

"Chiaki! Sorry, you scared me...heh, heh...Wait...Dead? What are you talking about?"

"The student council is dead...They were killed in some sort of killling game...We saw the whole thing, Leon...It...was horrible..." Leon felt his heart drop into his stomach. His breath hitched.

_The student council...dead? why would Junko show them something like that?! Wait...How would she be ABLE to show something like that?!_

Leon shook the horrible thoughts from his head.

"Sorry...Lost in thought...hey Chiaki, can you do me a favor? I'm worried about Kazuichi...Maybe you can try talking to him...? I think Junko's been saying some stuff to him...None of it being good..."

"Sure thing...I'll do my best." Chiaki offered a kind, reassuring smile. Leon felt himself relax and returning the smile.

"Thanks, Chiaki...I owe you one. I better go...The school's gonna go to hell when everyone else hears about this...See ya, Chiaki!" Leon waved, then took off.

The next day, Leon rang the doorbell for Chiaki's door early that morning. He was anxious to find out how her talk with Kazuichi went. He waited for 5 minutes, but Chiaki didn't open the door. Leon scowled. Maybe she was asleep? he sighed and began walking away. He attended his classes until the end of the day, then he hurried to Ms. Chisa's room, waiting outside the door. almost at once, the door opened, and the class filed out. they didn't look much better than yesaterday...Was that...panic on their faces? Leon waited until Kazuichi emerged, only to be bombarded by the panicked mechanic.

"Leon! It's horrible!" He held the collar of Leon's jacket tightly. The baseball star quickly pried his hands off, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Kazu, calm down! What's wrong?"

"It's Mikan...And Chiaki...! They never came to classes today...! They never miss class! I just know junko's behind this! She has to be! I just...don't understand why...she was so nice...so beautiful...Why would she do this?!" Tears were spilling down the mechanic's cheeks. Seeing his friend in such a state made Leon angry.

"That's it...I'm sorry Kazu...But I'm not letting you see Junko anymore...there's something wrong...You're one of my closest friends...I can't stand seeing my friends like this...I WON'T stand seeing them like this! Come on." he grabbed Kazuichi's wrist and pulled him down the hall, hurrying to get outside.

__

_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the junkyard, Leon and Kazuichi sat side by side, sitting on the roof of a run down car. Leon listened as Kazuichi told him his feelings. He confessed to actually possessing despair within him for years. Apparently, his father, who owned a workshop for bikes and cars, would beat Kazuichi and abuse him. Leon listened with a heavy, pain-filled heart as Kazuichi opened up to him. He let him get all of his emotions out. He wanted him to get all that despair out of him, and as far as he knew, the best way to do that was by talking to someone. so he brought Kazuichi to the junkyard to cheer him up. News of the student council had already reached the police. An investigation was currently underway. Kazuichi was still worried about his missing classmates. He hoped they would turn up. He hoped they were just sick or something, but something told him otherwise. When Kazuichi was ready to let his tears out, Leon pulled his close, wrapping him a hug, letting the mechanic cry on his shoulder. For a while now, he had felt himself grow closer to the mechanic. He wasn't sure when his feelings changed. Perhaps it was when he first noticed the off behavior. Maybe it was when he saw him crying. Or maybe the feelings had been there all along, lieing dormant, hidden beneath his skin. But one thing was certain. He didn't want to admit it, with his reputation and all, but the feelings were definitely waking up, breaking through to the surface. He had no idea how he would explain this to Sayaka, but he'd worry about that when the time came. He was always one to go with the flow. Live in the moment, not the future. He didn't plan anything out. He never did. He tightened his arms around the mechanic, resting his chin head on Kazuichi's own. Kazuichi was 19 now, and Leon was 18. Kazuichi was a junior now. One more year, and class 77-B would graduate. Leon would still be attending Hpe's Peak Academy, living out his Junior year. he sighed, gently rubbing the mechanic's back.

"Kazu...I'm sorry...for everything you've been put through...It's amazing how you held everything together...I never would've been able to tell, honestly...you always seemed so happy, upbeat, carefree...Now I feel like kicking that old man's ass for what he did..." Hearing that made the pink-haired male laugh. He slowly pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love to see that...Thanks, Leon...For being my friend...You were right. It's better to let the pain out than hold it in...why did I listen to Junko again?"

"Because she's blonde, beautiful, popular, famous, and acted nice to you."

"Right...Geez...Maybe i should give up girls with all the bad luck I have, huh? They bring me worse luck than Nagito does! Who knows, maybe I should try dating guys!" Kazuichi let out a laugh a his joke. Hearing him laugh made Leon smile, but he felt his cheeks heat up at the joke.

"Heh, yeah, maybe you should. If girls bring you bad luck, maybe guys will bring you good luck!" Leon teased, nudging him in the side with his elbow. He flashed that signature smile while Kazuichi gasped.

"Wait, do you really think so? Wait, what would I even do on a date with a guy? Where would I take him for dinner? what would we do? What would-" While he had begun rambling, Leon rolled his eyes.

_to hell with it, Leon. You won't know for certain unless you try it out. So just man up and fucking do it!_

He cut off Kazuichi in the middle of his rambling as he grabbed his face between his hands. Without warning he pulled him forward, crashing his lips against his own. Immediately it felt like a fire blazing in his heart, spreading to every inch of his body. Kazuichi was taken aback, unable to react. Leon's kiss had caught him completely off guard. When the baseball star pulled away, the sparks of electricty he felt vanished, much to his dismay. He looked Leon in the eyes. The red-head had a look of shock, surprise, and longing in his eyes. they both stared at eachother in silence for a few moments, not even blinking. Then, as if in a silent, unspoken agreement, both males leaned in, capturing eachother's lips once more. Kazuichi let his arms tighten around the Leon, while Leon brought his hands up, messing with Kazuichi's hair. He pushed his head forward to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, they just stared at eachother, exchanging smiles and looks of happiness.

"...So...does this mean we're...?"

"That we're bi? Yup, definitely man."

"So what are you gonna do about Sayaka?"

"Uh...I'll...figure that out..."

__

_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week went by after that day. True to his word, Leon had talked with Sayaka. it wasn't easy, but he managed to maintain a friendship with her. At first, she didn't believe him. It took some convincing to make her see he was being honest. leon hung out with Kazuichi everyday after classes. After hanging out, he went to Ibuki's dorm for his guitar lessons. He was...making progress... Good thing ibuki had a lot of patience. While he began improving on guitar, Him and Kazuichi had grown closer. Kazuichi was finally letting go of his despair. Chiaki and Mikan were still missing. The police had now gotten involved and started a search party for the missing teens. it was after classes one day that Leon stood outside class 77-B's homeroom, waiting for the door to open. But it never did. Confused, leon opened the door to peek inside. His eyes widened when he saw it was empty. Where was the class? Fear gripped his heart. Kazuichi had been convinced that Junko was responsible for the disappearances...Did she do something to 77-B?! He felt his heart race as he took off down the hall, hurrying upstairs to the dormitory on the second floor. He repeatedly rang Kazuichi's doorbell, but no answer ever came.

_Where the fuck are you, Kazu?! This isn't like you!_

He ran back downstairs, racing to the headmaster office, when the red doors at the end of the hall suddenly opened up. he whipped his head around to watch as class 77-B emerged, Mikan included, looking terrified, depressed and...What was going on with their eyes? He squinted to see better. sure enough, the students had swirls in their eyes. he could see the red glow from within the doors. When the doors shut, the swirls vanished. The pained faces vanished. they still looked upset, but it wasn't near as bad as it had been a moment ago. Leon didn't dare approach. There was definitely something wrong... He waited until they passed by, then pulled Kazuichi aside.

"Kazu what happened? Your eyes looked all fucked up! And where's Chiaki?" Kazuichi glanced away, avoiding his gaze. Tears fell down his face.

"Chiaki...She's...She's dead...!" The mechanic wailed sadly, at once clinging to Leon. Leon couldn't believe his ears.

_Chiaki Nanami...She's dead...? But...How?_

"Kazu...What happened down in the basement...?" he listened as Kazu expalined to him. Mikan had returned, and told them where Chiaki was. They didn't even ask questions. They just got up and hurried after her. She led them to the basement. When she opened a door, they were all face to face with monitors. they were forced to watch in horror as Chiaki trekked through a dungeon of sorts, then when she had reached the end, they were elated. they thought she would be safe. then...Despair happened. spikes came up from the ground, killing Chiaki before their eyes. They were immediately filled with despair at the death of their class president. Kazuichi said he now loathed Junko. Leon was in shock. Junko killed Chiaki...But what about their eyes then?

"I see...And your eyes?"

"What do you mean? what's wrong with my eyes?"

"They had freaky swirls in them, man! It was pretty messed up..." Kazuichi hurried into the restroom, with Leon behind him. he was quick to examine his rose colored eyes in the mirror.

"Are you sure? they look normal. I think I'm gonna go to my dorm, Leon...I...I don't feel so good...Sorry...I'll see you soon, ok?" With that Kazuichi left.

__

_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Months went by after that. Leon tried talking to Kazuichi, but he always said the same thing. That he wasn't feeling good. Then, he would go straight to his dorm. Leon spent his free time with Mondo and chihiro, trying not to orry. He convinced himself that Kazuichi was just deperessed over Chiaki. to him, it made sense. One day, while they were outside, Leon caught sight of kazuichi. he was covered in dirt, a sure sign he had been at the junkyard. His arms were filled with large pieces of metal. He tried to ask him what the metal was for, but Kazuichi told him it was a project he was working on. chihiro frowned when he saw the disappointment on Leon's face.

"Leon, is everything alright?"

"Yeah dude, you've been sulking for months now. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's building something to cope, you know?" Leon looked over as Mondo spoke up.

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right...Maybe I'll try and stop by his dorm later. Check up on him." Chihiro smiled gently.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'm sure he'd love a visit from you!" Chihiro laughed as Mondo messed up his hair. Months ago, Chihiro had confessed a secret to class 78. She revealed that she was male. He had been afraid to tell anyone at first, but eventually, he felt like he could trust the others. Mondo was shocked at first. he embarassingly admitted he had had a crush on Chirhiro. But the biker gang leader still promised to be friends with chihiro, as did Leon and everyone else. It cheered Chihiro up immensely, and he was happier than he had ever been. Leon smiled, pulling Chihiro into a playful chokehold. Chihiro laughed when Leon was grabbed by Mondo, giving the red head a noogie.

"Lighten up already dude! This isn't you. The whole depression thing doesn't fit you at all...So man up, cheer up, and go see your boyfriend already! We want the real Leon Kuwata back!"

"Ok, ok! I get the point!" He pulled away, fixing his hair back the way he liked it. He flashed his best friends a grin.

"Thanks guys. Don't know what'd I'd do without you! Later!" He ran off.

Leon rang the doorbell to Kazuichi's dorm. He refused to leave until the mechanic opened up. As such, he kept ringing it, until the door opened.

"Sorry...Guess I got caught up in my work..." The mechanic rubbed his neck. Leon tilted his head, planting a fist on his hip.

"Obviously...I'm not leaving until I know what you're working on. And not until I do THIS." He grabbed the mechanic's face in his hands, then pulled him into a kiss. Kazuichi was shocked, but relaxed within moments. he returned the kiss, then led the red-head inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You're stubborn..Alright, then, you win. Say hello to my newest project!" he gestured to the metal on the floor. there were blueprints nearby, and the metal had been constructed into the start of some machine. Leon quickly snatched up the blueprints, only for his eyes to bulged when he saw them.

"Is this...an automatic pitcher? But..why?" he turned to the pink-haired male in cnfusion. Kazuichi did his best to grin.

"It was assigned to me! I agreed to build it because it reminded me of you! I don't know the details, just that it's meant for you. It can pitch up to 1,000 baseballs! Or, it WILL be able to when it's complete that is! Who knows, maybe it's a gift for you! I was trying not to let you find out, so you'd be surprised. That's why I've been avoiding you. I've been working for months on the blueprints. I just started building today and look how much I've already got done! I wanna finish it by graduation. And I even made sure this one can't break! It's bigger than the one for the team, and it's got mechanisms inside that'll fire the ball back if you hit inside!" Leon sweatdropped nervously.

"Wow...thanks...! You shouldn't have...!" Kazuichi easily noted the way the upper corner of his grin twitch upwards, and the position of his eyebrows. His eyes widened as something clicked in his mind. he pointedan accusing finger at the baseball star.

"You were always doing it ON PURPOSE! Were'nt you?! No one else could hit a baseball like that!" Leon gulped. he reach for the back of his head, raking his fingers through his hair as he gave a guilty grin.

"Uh...Well...Okay, yes...yeah, it was on purpose...I thought if the machine was broken, then I wouldn't be able to practice. But then you came and fixed it. you didn't seem like everyone else, and I wanted to get to know you, so I started up a conversation. after that, I saw the chance to hit two birds with one stone. Get out of practice, and hang out with you. i thought you were punk, so i figured you were cool! And I was right! It was so worth it!" Kazuichi groaned. he adjusted the cap on his head.

"Everything makes sense now...Well all I can say now is...Good luck getting out of practice now! HAHAHAHAHA!" The mechanic doubled over laughing. Leon rolled his eyes upward, scowling heavily as he raked his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it...Geez...so who commssioned this, anyway? Was it coach?" Kazuichi scratching his cheek, glancing at the floor uneasily.

"Uh...no, not exactly...Heh heh...heh..." The mechanic chuckled nervously.

"I uh...was told not to say who they are...Guess it's a secret...But I'm sure you'll find out after I deliver it! Oh I almost forgot! Ibuki said to tell you she's ready to get back to the lessons. you better hurry over there. I'll see you soon, don't worry!" Leon walked over to the door. The secrecy bugged him. Maybe it was one of his team amtes? Yeah, it had to be! who else would request a new automatic pitcher for him? He gave Kazuichi a grin.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Catch ya later! Once I finish my lessons, you'll have to hear me play, ok? Ibuki said I'm getting better!"

"Alright, deal! Sounds like a plan!" Kazuichi gave him a thumbs up and a wink as the red-head left.

__

_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

More months went by. By now, Graduation was finally here. Leon and Kazuichi had continued to hang out, and he had continued to improve his guitar skills. It was 6 am, and he was attending an early lesson from Ibuki Mioda. She sat on the bed, smiling excitedly as she listened to him play. She watched his hands as he hit the cords he was instructed to. Ibuki had given him a song to practice, and so far, the baseball player was actually doing pretty good! Luckily, his voice wasn't bad enough to where he needed voice coaching lessons. The musician clapped lously when he finished.

"Alright, you did it! Awesome work! If I can teach you to play guitar, then I can teach ANYONE to play!" She laughed. Leon looked over with a sweatdrop and a frown.

"Aw come on, don't tell me I was really THAT bad?" at that thew musician formed her own sweatdrops, rubbing her neck as she giggled nervously.

"Uh...no, no, of course not...! You just...needed a tiiiinnnnyyyy bit of help, that's all! I better get ready for classes now." As she got up off the bed, Leon gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks again for the lessons, Ibuki...after classes today, I'm gonna invite Kazuichi to my dorm and play for him! Show him how much I've improved! I've actually been working on some lyrics...I can't wait to sing them! and now, I can play the msuic for them, too!" he set the guitar down and said goodbye, then left to get ready for his own classes.

As he promised, Leon had run from his homeroom class, waiting excitedly outside the door to class 77-B. When the door didn't open, Leon scowled. He reached for the doorknob. But the moment he touched it, a deafening explosion bombarded his ears. His eyes widened as the door suddenly smashed to pieces, flying into the red head. He cried out as the explosion slammed him back, hurtling him straight through the glass window behind him. Students screamed as the small section of the school exploded. Leon didn't even have time to think about the explosion as he fell. Just last month, the reserve course students had went nuts, fighting the main course students for spots in the main course, now this?! What was going on?! As he fell from the school, he wasn't even thinking about the possiblity that the fall would kill him. All he could think about was Kaz-

"Gotchya, dude!" Leon's thoughts were cut short. His fall had ceased. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings.

"Leon, are you alright?!" A voice chimed in worriedly. He looked around as his vision came back into focus. His classmates were surrounding him, with Mondo having been the one to catch him.

"What happened...?" he groaned as he reached up, pulling some splinters of wood from his face. His clothes were singed from the explosion, but otherwise, he was fine.

"Leon...That was a bomb...on the fifth floor...in Ms. Chisa's room..." Leon slowly turned his head, careful not to aggravate any soreness, to look at a very scared, very nervous Chihiro. He looked around at his classmates. all around, students had evacutaed the building as quickly as they could. But...where was class 77-B? Fear began to grip his heart.

"Where's class 77-B? Where's Kazuichi?! Kazuichi?!" Leon pulled himself free of Mondo's grip, shaky on his legs as he cried out. His eyes widened as he looked up at the building. two more explsoions suddenly sounded and the windows for the dorms on the second floor suddenly shattered. Leon paled in horror.

_No...No, no, no, no...! This can't be happening! They can't be...! He can't...!_

"Leon...I'm sorry...maybe the police will find them in the rubble!" Leon looked over at Hifumi.

"Yeah...Yeah you're right...they're totally ok!" After that, class 78 was silent, as the fire department arrived. Students watched as the fires were put out from the explosions. They waited, and waited...and waited...until finally some firefighters emerged. Leon ran over as fast as he could.

"You found them right?! Class 77-B! they're safe, right...?!" The firefighter frowned sadly down at the baseball star. He held up a horribly burnt dark grey cap in his hands. Leon snatched it before the firefighter could stop him.

"I'm sorry, kids...We didn't find anyone in the building...the bomb destroyed everything..." it was if all the voices and sounds around him suddenly went silent. Leon couldn't hear them. he just stared at the cap in his grip and clutched it tight. For the first time in a long time, tears fell from his eyes, falling down his cheeks. the gentle arms of Sayaka Maizono wrapped around his torso, hugging him tightly as he cried.

"Leon I'm so sorry...I know Kazuichi was important to you..." Her soft voice was tinged in sadness. Leon hugged her back, holding her close as he wept.

There was no doubt...Kazuichi Souda, along with the rest of class 77-B...was dead.

Hidden off to the side, away from the academy, class 77-B watched the students. They were sad to see their fellow students in despair. But they had no choice. It was junko's orders. Like they were brainwashed, they obeyed the orders and helped their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizoma, set the bombs. Then they evacuated, having faked their deaths. Kazuichi Souda's eyes were glued to the sobbing red-head. It hurt more than anything to see the one he loved in such pain. But orders were orders. They couldn't fight it even if they wanted to. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. he turned to look at gundham Tanaka, who had swirls in his eyes. the same swirls everyone one of them had.

"The dark queen beckons us to spread the call of chaos and despair, and bring Hell upon this mortal plane... We must get to work..." Kazuichi nodded.

"Understood..." He turned to look at Leon once more.

"Goodbye, Leon...I'm sorry...for everything... I'll always love you Leon..." He turned away, following the rest of his classmates. Class 77-B WAS dead...Now...there was only Ultimate Despair...

__

_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week had passed since graduation. The students wanted to mourn class 77-B, but there was no time for it...The world was horrified when seemingly out of nowhere, all of the reserve course students suddenly committed suicide. All 2,357 of them. it was The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History... But the nightmare didn't end there...The academy became a target, as did the students. The headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, sheltered class 78 within it's walls. One by one, he met with each of them, asking them if they could live in the academy for the rest of their lives. Each student had answered yes, they could. Soon, the world fell into, chaos, destruction, and despair. Upon the headmasters request, class 78 willingly began to block off all the windows, shielding them with thick sheets of metal. Other students removed the main entrance, installing a massive vault door instead. Soon, Hope's Peak Academy was an impenetrable stronghold, designed to protect the ultimate students, in hopes that with them, hope could live on. Then one day, the headmaster vanished. The students were left alone, terrified and confused. Leon Kuwata sat on the floor by chihiro, watching as he went through his laptop. they had learned that all the despair in the world was all thanks to an organization called Ultimate Despair. A massive group of people dedicated to spreading despair and destruction. chihiro was currently researching the the group, when some images caught his eye. He let out a frightened gasp, staring in disbelief.

"Leon...you may want to look at this..." Leon raised a brow and leaned over to look at the screen. his breath caught in his throat as he stared in horror. There were photos of the group spreading chaos. One photo was undoubtedly fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Anyone would recognize the ultimate yakuza anywhere. There was almost the unmistakable Sonia Nevermind, standing regally before some army. Other photos included Peko Pekoyama, Teruteru Hanamura, Nagito Komaeda, Hyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Gundham Tanaka, Miharu Koizumi, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, who had also trained him long ago in baseball, Mikan Tsumiki, The ultimate imposter... Leon couldn't believe his eyes. Class 77-B was alive! But...from the look of the photos...It was as if they had become evil. That was obvious. Several of the photos depicted murder. He scanned through the photos, until one last photo caught his eye. He hurriedly clicked it and felt as if his heart had stopped. There, standing in a factory, overlooking the conctruction of a massive robot that looked far too familiar to Leon, with hair wild and free, sporting a yellow jumpsuit...  
Was Kazuichi Souda.

"Kazu...No...No, why?!" Tears burst forth again, the sound of a giggle broke through his sobbing. he looked up to see Junko Enoshima, standing there with Mukuro Ikusaba. A fire suddenly ignited in his heart and he shot to his feet, grabbing junko by the shoulders. His face reddened and he squeezed her soulders, baring his teeth angrily. Junko just tilted her head innocently. She shook her head at Mukuro, and the ultimate soldier stepped back.

"What's the matter, Leon?"

"You...This is all your fault, isn't it?! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING! YOU...You destroyed class 77-B...! You brainwashed them! You...You ruined Kazu's life...!" Junko only laughed.

"There now, Leon...Don't worry, I've taken great care of that mechanic boyfriend of yours...In fact he's my favorite tool out of everyone in Ultimate Despair! Oh the things he's built for me... They'll bring such despair...! I can barely contain myself! But i don't love them nearly as much as I love you all..After all you're my classmates...! I want you to feel the joys of despair!" Leon swung back his fist, but it was quickly grabbed by Mondo, who had heard the commotion.

"Dude, have you lost your fucking mind?! You can't hit a chick!"

"Let go, Mondo! This BITCH is the one who's responsible for all the fucked up shit in the world...! Class 77-B is ALIVE! She fucking brainwashed them into murderous psychopaths! She took Kazu!" He screamed. Mondo had to fight to hold him back. Soon, all the other students had come as well. Makoto and Kyoko watched in shock. Hifumi was shaking, Toko was tremblng nervously, hiding behind a stoic Byakuya. Hina stood back with Sakura, who was watching the scene intently. Celeste just stood back, watching with curiousity. Taka looked like he was ready to intervene and break up the fight. Sayaka watched Leon fearfully. She had never seen him so angry. None of them had. Hiro was in the back, watching with fear in his eyes. all the while, Junko showed no fear.

"Don't worry...Soon, none of you will even remember your time here! You'll forget anything that ever happened...You classes, your friendships, lessons...your romances...It's gonna be soooo despairful!" Leon lost his anger when he heard Junko.

"What do you mean...we're gonna forget? There's no way I could ever forget any of this! Especially not Kazu!"

"Poor Leon Kuwata...You won't have a choice! Mukuro!" Mukuro had vanished in the commotion. As the students turned around to look for her, the scenery before them suddenly swirled, blurring. Then, everything went black...

_"Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identify of the killer during the class trial..." The black and white bear grinned from his seat._

_"...the blackened, Leon Kuwata, will receive his punishment!" Panic set into Leon's face. How did things to get this?! One day, he was entering Hope's Peak Academy for the first time...Then, they all woke up in this demented killing game. he didn't want to kill Sayaka...He just felt like he had no choice! She tried to kill him! It was either kill or be killed! he was afriad if he didn't kill her, then she would come back and kill him. And that thought terrified him. They had just held a horrible class trial, and Makoto Naegi exposed him as the culprit for the murder of Sayaka Maizono. The corner of his nervous smile twitched upwards. sweat formed all over his face as he stared at the bear, Monokuma, fearfully. He knew what Monokuma said next would terrify him._

_"P-Punishment? You mean...e-execution? W-Wait a second! I didn't have a choice! I HAD to kill her! Y-Yeah, that's it! I was just protecting myself in the heat of the moment! It was self-defense!"_

_"How, exactly, was it self-defense? When you forced your way into the bathroom, did you or did you not use your very own toolkit? After she'd shut herself in the bathroom, you went out of your way to head back to your own room, then you came all the way back, broke into the bathroom, and killed her. Am I wrong? You had any number of chances to stop what you were doing. But you chose not to. Is it not because you had an unclouded intent to commit murder?" He looked over at Celestia Ludenburg. Terror gripped him. His eyes bulged as his body trembled._

_"N-No! That's not...!"_

_"Stop it... I've had enough of this." Both Leon and Celestia turned as Makoto spoke up. Celestia replied first._

_"Oh? Are you sure? You were closer to her than anyone, were you not? He killed your precious Sayaka. Do you understand?"_

_"I can't say Leon is solely to blame. Of course, I don't plan on blaming Sayaka, either. Because... Because the one to blame...is him!" Makoto pointed an angry, accusing finger at Monokuma. The bear appeared to be surprised._

_"S'waaah!?"_

_"If it weren't for you, this never would have happened to Sayaka, OR Leon! We shouldn't be fighting each other... We should be fighting against the one who put us in this situation! The mastermind!"_

_"Uh-oh! Did you awaken to your sense of justice!? Well it just so happens that there's nothing more unethical than an unwavering sense of justice. After all, it's people with that sort of mentality that perpetuate war all over the world. Is that the kind of justice that's awakened within you!?"_

_"Just...shut up!"_

_"Okay, well, anyway. More importantly...! Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!" Just hearing the word punishment filled Leon with a fresh wave of terror. He felt as though his kness would give out on him any moment._

_"I'm begging you...! Please, don't do this!" tears poured down as his cheeks, eyes widen with the fear of death._

_"No more begging! No more excuses! You must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!"_

_"S-Stop, please...!"_

_"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star!"_

_"No no no no no no no!"_

_"Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"_

_"__**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__" Leon was in tears now. He clutched his red hair tightly, yanking it as he shook. He looked around at the others, giving them all pleading looks. Most of them looked at him sadly, fighting back their own tears. They didn't feel like Leon deserve to die. They could understand it wasn't his fault. The one to blame was Monokuma, not Leon. They watched in horror, helpless to save him as a metal collar suddenly snapped shut around his neck. Leon paled reaching for the others before a chain yanked him at high speeds through the basement halls, dragging him across the floor. He was yanked through some double doors , feeling his back smack into a metal pole. he tugged at the collar around his neck, until metal cuffs locked around his ankles and waist, pinning him bent up arms to his chest. He stared in horror as a machine emerged. It was an automatic pitcher, but far bigger than most. His eyes widened. It felt as though he had seen this machine before. Tears spilled as a memory surfaced in his mind. He was in a dorm room, with a male sporting pink hair. The male said it was some surprise for him, and that he had agreed to make it because it was for him. His heart ached as memories flowed into his head. He remembered friendships, despair, romance..._

_"K...Kaz...u...For...Forgive me...I...love you...Kazu..." he looked over out of the batting cage at Chihiro and Mondo. More tears fell. That's right...They were his best friends...he even dated Sayaka once..._

_Why couldn't these memories come sooner?! I would've never killed Sayaka, no matter what! now...I'm gonna die..._

_"I'm sorry, everyone...I'm sorry I forgot our friendships...Mondo, Chihiro...My best friends...Forgive me, please..." Mondo and chihiro's eyes widened. they turned to look at eachother._

_"What's he talking about?"_

_"I...I have no idea..." Leon wept as Monokuma popped up, wielding a baseball bat and a sadistic grin. Suddenly, a few baseballs hit him, moving slowly._

_Huh...? Hey..Maybe I'll survive this after-!_

_His thoughts were cut short as suddenly, a barrage of baseballs slammed into every part of his body. He could feel them pound into his, breaking bones and drawing out blood before too long. Everyone watched in horror as hundreds of baseballs slammed into him. Then, when he thought it was over, he opened his eyes, only to see baseballs flying straight for his face. His eyes widened._

_"KAZUICHI SOUDA!" He screamed just before the baseballs hit him, bashing his skull in._

_Everyone was terrified. They watched as the machine stopped, asnd the cuffs holding Leon retracted. The body of Leon kuwata dangled from the pole, lifeless, beaten, bloody and bruised as the 1,000 baseballs lie around him, covered in his blood...  
__

Giggling echoed in the Monokuma control room as Junko Enoshima watched the execution in delight.

"There's nothing more despairing than getting back all of your memories right before you die...Oh the despair he must've felt...I'm soooo jealous!"

Elsewhere, within a factory, kazuichi souda watched the screen overhead. He had been watching the killing game. Seeing Leon Kuwata on there broke his heart. He knew Leon would never kill anyone. This all junko's fault. If she hadn't taken his memories, Leon would've never killed Sayaka. The hardest part was watching the execution. he could hear Leon's every word. his eyes widened, spilling tears when he heard Leon say his name. His heart clenched with heartbreak when he recognized the machine.

_This...Is what I built it for...?! Oh god no...! Why?! Leon, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness...My machine...I...I killed you...!_

The mechanic fell to his knees, balling his fists up tightly as he sobbed. The horror of being responsible for his boyfriend's death... So much despair...He wanted to hate it, but he couldn't bring himself yo. all he could do was love it, and find excitement in it. Then, to his horror, he laughed. He laughed as he sobbed, echoing throughout the factory.  
Afterall, he was Ultimate Despair now...

And these...were his despairful memories... _  
_

__

_  
_


End file.
